The present invention relates to the process of manufacturing monolithic cavities and the structure of monolithic cavity microchips for use in photon generation. Known monolithic cavities produce very restricted bands of frequencies with low efficiency and have many costly manufacturing steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,740 to Hargis et al. discloses small annular dielectric spacers that create an air gap for heat dissipation which are bonded with epoxy to the laser medium and the doubling crystal that are 50-500.mu. wide in a composite cavity laser having 4 dielectrically coated, polished, parallel, flat surfaces.
MacKinnon discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,023 directly optically contacted gain and frequency doubling crystals whose contact surfaces are highly polished and flat.
The prior art does not disclose any process of manufacturing rounded edges and wedge shaped gaps in the interface between the gain material and frequency doubling material.
The goal of the instant inventive device is to provide an efficient and simple process of manufacturing monolithic cavity optical contacts and diffusion bonds which include gaps useful, principally in laser fabrication, to provide a single axial mode, to reduce the cost and number of manufacturing steps and to improve reliability and efficiency.